falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
The Falleen Post: New Falleentium Order Expands Entry Requirements
New Falleentium Expands Entry Requirements As people from all over the Empire clamor to join the New Falleentium Order but cannot due to the party's entry requirements recieved good news today as entry requirements have been expanded. Previously only followers of the Four and Christians were allowed to join however starting today, atheists and Jews are allowed to join. Jospeh Lieberman, a Rabbi, said, "When I heard the news I was overjoyed to the inclusion of the Jewish people in the New Falleentium Order. I have encouraged many members of my synagogue to join the NFO as I have. This is truely a great day for the Jews of the Empire." As the New Falleentium Order growth continues many believe that the entry will continue but it is unlikely any other groups will join. The New Falleentium Order's chairman, Erwin Bonhart, says that he expects party membership to be above 30,000 within eightteen months. "Many people do not wish to return to a socialist led government. The Socialists will make the Empire not business friendly once again. They will allow the the Islamic group, Righteous Islamic Freedom Front, to remain a threat which will inspire the Muslims of our Empire to commit similar terrorist acts. The people of the Empire need stern and sold leadership and that is exactly what the New Falleentium Order is providing." That statement by Erwin Bonhart has been echoed by other leaders within the New Falleentium Order. Pinochet: I Can Destroy The Righteous Islamic Freedom Front Augusto Pinochet, foreign affairs advisor of the New Falleentium Order stated that he can end the the Isamic terrorist group known as the Righteous Islamic Freedom Front. "I can end them, in the course of two years I can destroy them completely", said Pinochet at a New Falleentium Order donation banquet last night. Today he has doubled down on his statement saying that he is the best man qualified to handle them. Pinochet a former Imperial Army colonel and veteran of the Second World War said that he would give less restrictions needed to extract information and would allow the use of unconventional methods for counter terrorism. As the RIFF continue to attack seemingly with impunity perhaps a different hand is needed in rooting them out. NFO Readies Itself For Possible New Elections With the looming reality of new elections the New Falleentium Order is readying for new elections. Already they have announced that Erwin Bonhart will be candidate and will run a campaign similar to one during the previous election. Experts also predict a larger number of NFO voters as well. With the inclusion of Jews and atheists into the New Falleentium Order will also greatly help out as well. The New Falleentium Order also announced that they will oppose the Empire's entry into any global orgainzation. They have also announced that they plan on releasing the names that have been gathered under the Un-Falleen Activities Commitee as the election draws closer. Should the Motion of No Confidence Pass in the Imperial Parliament a rally outside of NFO Headquarters, in Corrintrinn, will be organized. Category:The Imperial Constitution